(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a wire structure of a power supply, and more particularly to a wire structure of an output of a power supply, which provides a cluster of connection wires and a plurality of power cord sets having power connectors corresponding to various expanded equipments with different specifications.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The computer is very popular so that most homes and companies use computers. A central processing unit (CPU), Motherboard, any kinds of slots, interface cards (such as display card and audio card and so on), hard disk, floppy disk and CD-ROM disk are emplaced within the case of the computer. However, without a power supply the computer cannot operate.
Referring to FIG. 1, the traditional power supply A of the computer includes a casing A1, and an interior installed with a power circuit A2 for transforming and regulating the voltage. A bundle of power cord sets A3, including a plurality of several power cord sets A3, extends from the power circuit A2 toward an exterior of the casing A1. The tail end of each power cord set A3 is provided with one or multiple power connectors A4 corresponding to future expanded equipments and elements of different specifications. The power connectors used with current specification a4 include one 24PIN power connector A41 connected to the motherboard, one peripheral power connector 4PIN power connector A42 connected to the ordinary hard disk and CD-ROM disk, one floppy drive power connector 15 PIN power connector A43 connected to the floppy disk, and a serial ATA power connector 15 PIN power connector A44 used by an SATA hard disk. In addition, there may be possible requirements of power connectors A45 for other specifications for future expansion equipment.
Observing the traditional design of the aforementioned power supply, a set of plural power cord sets are installed together, and their quantities and specifications of power connectors are already fixed. With future developments, changes in computer technology and a growing increment of personal demand, such a design and construction of the power supply with wire structure/accessory elements will be sufficient and therefore will be easily phased out. It also forces the user to replace or give up the power supply altogether sense an expansion is not available. It will result in the waste of existing resources.
Furthermore, in order to cope with an increment of expansion equipment, an intricate and complicated layout may be formed in an interior of the computer casing by transfixing the power cord set from a same place, which is hard to arrange and may even cause insufficient heat dissipation inside the computer casing. In the above situation, when the user is using the conventional power supply, he or she may be confronted with the aforementioned two problems. Therefore, there is new type of power supply, which is provided with an expandable power cord set in the market.
Referring to FIG. 2, an interior of casing A1 is shown with the power supply A installed with the power circuit A2 for transforming and regulating voltage. The termination of the power supply A is provided with the plurality of female junctions A5, the motherboard power cords A6, and the plurality of power cord sets A7. The end of a single power cord set A7 is connected with the male junction A71 inserted into the corresponding female junction A5, the other end of A7 is connected with the power connector A72. The A7 can be designed as the type which can be connected to the plurality of power connectors A72. Accordingly, A7 can be used to provide the power to the plurality of different expansion equipment.
In a practical usage, the male junction A71 of A7 is inserted into anyone female junction A5 of the power supply A for accessing power. Then the power connector A72 at the other end of A7 is connected with the expansion equipment. This design is rather convenient in use and does not form an intricate wiring inside the computer casing, and also provides a great assistance for a future expandability. However, the process of the additional manufacturing of the female junctions is very complicated and the other circuit-board to be manufactured results in high cost and the possibility of short circuits.